


blame it on him (it's due to his perfection)

by merrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Louis is a shit cook, M/M, also harry loves leo dicaprio and i'm all about that, like he can't even make popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wanted head for Halloween. He got to see Michael J. Fox's head, so he guesses it counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blame it on him (it's due to his perfection)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a drabble i wrote for my friend aj because she likes the fluff i write. anyways, hope you like this!

“Lou,” Harry whined from the couch, looking upwards. Louis moved Harry’s hair from out of his face and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“You need something babe?”

Harry groaned. “You told me you were making popcorn.”

“I am?” Louis stated confused.

“That was an hour ago.” Louis thumped Harry on the head causing Harry to call out in pain.

“I thought I fucking told you to not make fun of my cooking disability.”

“Well, I mean, it’s not like I’m wrong,” Harry replied sheepishly.

“If you want the popcorn so bad, go make it yourself, I wanna look at your butt,” Louis said, walking around the couch and sitting himself next to Harry.

“I am not an object, Louis William Tomlinson-Styles,” Harry said. After a few beats of silence Harry continued. “Fine, but I get to pick the movie we watch.” This time it was Louis’ turn to groan. Harry threw a throw pillow at Louis’ head and got up off the couch and treaded into the kitchen.

||

An hour later, there was popcorn strewn about the couch and the surrounding floor. Marty McFly was just about to convince his father from the past to ask his future mother out when Harry looked over at Louis’ form next to him. Louis seemed to be distracted, but not in his usual ‘I’d rather be doing anything but this’ way. It was as if something was bothering him.

“Hey, Lou, babe, you okay?” Harry asked. Louis looked up at him, his cheeks were a flushed red.

“No. Young Michael J. Fox is killing me. Honestly, no one deserves to be that beautiful.”

“What, he give you a bonor?” Louis glared at him.

“Shut the fuck up, right now.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Harry defended.

“Says the guy who is obsessed with Leonardo DiCaprio,” Louis trailed off.

“That man deserves everything, he is my second favorite person. I thought you accepted that.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you need to accept the fact that it’s Halloween and you promised you’d give me head, and my dick has yet to be sucked.”

"That sucks man.”

Louis stared at him.

“I fucking hate your puns, you ass.”


End file.
